Consequences
by noemiramirz
Summary: Both Faith and Buffy find themselves in convenient relationships, while slayers are sporadically losing their powers all over the globe and still there doesn't seem to be any big bad linked to it. Also there are new characters joining the once you already love.
1. Chapter 1

I tried as much as I could to leave time frames out of it and I hope you guys don't get lost with the multiple jumps back down memory lane. Also I would like to remind you that there are new original characters so bear with me because they need their respective introductions so you can know them and grow to either hate them or love them.

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter One

"Damn it Josh!" exclaimed the Young blond slayer while she shook the vampire dust of her clothes "Do you have to be such a show of?"

A tall bald man with a leather jacket jumped down a two story building landing in front of her grinning "Of course I do, why else would I spend so much on this fucking awesome high tech crossbow" he said while slinging it back over his shoulder.

"You are such an ass" The blonde replied shoving him lightly.

"Takes one to know one" He bantered back.

"Hush" whispered harshly a third person that was with them standing a bit apart.

They both went over to the brunet and waited.

"I sense it" whispered the blonde just as a hooded figure walked quickly by them.

The three stared at the figure and just as it was about to disappear behind a building the figure turned to them and smiled.

"Shit" exclaimed the guy taking his crossbow and putting it in place "you did see that, right?"

"We'll follow but nobody engages" ordered the brunette and as soon as she received two nods they started to walk to catch up with the figure. After a block they had to start jogging and then running at full speed as the hooded figure seemed to be getting away.

They followed the figure into an open space on a park; all the lights were on so the place was well lit. They all stop, both the blond and the man on either side of the brunette, as the hooded figure stopped without turning.

The blonde slayer was already in a fighting stance, the man was aiming with his crossbow and the brunette woman was assessing the situation. Something about the energy coming from the hooded figure seemed familiar to her.

The figure removed the hood letting show that it was a female with long red hair. To this the brunette place a hand on the guy's crossbow, indicating to lower it, which he did and she took a couple steps close to the figure. ·

"Long time no see Red" she said stopping only a couple feet away.

The figure turned around with a smile "Definitely a long time".

"You know there are cell phones and emails right?" said the brunette grinning "you don't have to go throw all the theatrics"

"Well Faith" shrugged Willow still with a smile on her face "were is the fun in that?"

They both chuckled and then Willow surprised Faith by pulling her into a hug which Faith returned after a couple seconds.

When they pulled apart Faith asked "To what do we owe the pleasure of this visit?"

"Can we go somewhere to talk?" replied Willow.

"For sure, come on" They both turned over to the other two people and Faith made quick introductions "Red, these are Sam and Josh. Guys, this is Willow Rosenberg".

Willow waived a little and Josh waived back while Sam exclaimed "OMG you are THE Willow? Sunnydale's Willow? Super powerful Wicca Willow?"

"Oh wow-I" started Willow a bit embarrassed thankfully being saved by Faith who interrupted "Oh come on Bo, let's get home and then you can fangirl Willow all you want. I'm sure the brat won't mind" She finished as they started walking.

"If you are referring to Kennedy we broke up a year ago" Said Willow.

"Oh shit" answered Faith "I'm sorry"

"Don't be, it's not like the gossip is included in the monthly reports" dismissed the redhead.

"That's why you are here, right?" Inquired Josh "Because of the whole issue with the power loss"

"Josh" warned Faith in a harsh tone, indicating that he shouldn't be questioning Willow.

"It's ok" Said Willow calmly placing a hand on Faith's shoulder for a second. "Yes, that is why I'm here. I'll explain everything".

The four continued the walk back quietly, each thinking on the issue that had been plaguing their minds for the last three months. After the Hellmouth was closed, the gang moved over to England to regroup and made something really amazing of the whole sitch with slayers and watchers. They had built an Academy in which the slayers were trained and then sent, when ready, to different locations around the globe. Each continent had their own headquarters that were run by the slayers that fought that battle in Sunnydale and survived and everything was supervised by the original gang in England. When they got to L.A. after the fight, Faith announced she was going to go back to prison but was surprised when Gun informed her she had no longer any criminal record. Both Angel and Buffy offered a place with them but she respectfully declined, she insisted that she had to earn her way back from the very bottom. She left to New York for a couple months where she met a new Slayer, Lili. Lili was originally from Mexico so after a year they both decided to head to Tijuana were they settled for a couple months. They met Sam at a Rave, after the blonde starting causing problems and fighting off the security personnel that was twice her size. After talking to her, it turned out Sam had been in England for a couple months but she had some really big issues regarding authority figures so she refused her calling and bailed. Faith didn't want any problems with Buffy, which she hadn't spoken to in nearly two years, so she decided to contact her and let her know that Sam was with her and that she was going to try to help her out to accept her calling. Buffy agreed and encouraged Faith to keep in touch but the brunette only contacted them for extreme situations. After talking to Giles, both him and Buffy convinced Faith to help them by letting them send her the extreme cases of undisciplined slayers, a responsibility Faith accepted after talking to Lili and since then they had received three girls which had been able to be relocated to other countries and counted as success cases. Sam had decided to stay with them and they were both happy with that. Almost three years had passed since the incident in Sunnydale that changed everything when they all started noticing something very odd. It started with lapses of about 5 minutes in which some of the slayers completely lost their powers, these lapses started to happen at random to about 5 girls at the same time but for the same amount of time and the most alarming part was that the time frames kept increasing. The times started with 5 minutes of total power loss, then 15, then 30, and the last one had been an hour. In some cases it did repeat in a girl but it seemed to be completely random. Neither Buffy, Faith nor Kennedy had experience any of these lapses leading them to believe that the original slayer line indeed was suppose to continue through Kennedy. One of the first reports was actually one of the longest conversations that Faith and Buffy had had over the phone.

* * *

Buffy woke up startled by her cell phone ringing to Ellie Goulding's You, My Everything. She looked over at the clock and it said 3:46am "It's always bad when it is a call in the middle of the night" she grumbled and reached for her phone. "Are you ok?" She immediately questioned worriedly.

"Yeah B, just worried and honestly very confused" replied Faith sounded exhausted "I'm sorry about the time but something happened over here".

"What happened?" Asked the blonde, as she got up from her bed and went over to her desk to get her Ipad.

Faith sighed "It's Lili" the brunette paused to look over to the dark haired woman lying in her bed with a couple cuts over her arms and face.

Buffy already knew about Lili, it seemed like someone very important to Faith from the way she always talked about her.

"We've been tracking some demons that go around in day looking a lot like a regular person but actually feeding on humans" Faith continued and Buffy got comfortable in her bed turning her Ipad on. "She got attacked by two which would totally be ok since she is a kick ass fighter" she paused "she actually is like you, you know? She's very resourceful and very strong".

Buffy could hear admiration in that comment and smiled a little bit but when Faith didn't continued her smile disappeared "Faith is Lili ok?" She asked fearfully.

The brunette slayer went over to the bed and carefully caressed Lili's injured cheek. Then she walked out to the balcony and sat on the railing lighting up a smoke. "She got hurt pretty bad B, the way they told me it happened was that she got attacked by two "people" which she was handling ok, but suddenly the people around say that she doubled over and when she got back up she was at a loss".

"What do you mean at a loss?"

"She was overrun, just lying on the floor taking the beating, she didn't seem to be able to get back up or respond" the brunette let out another sight "There was this guy, Josh, I've worked with him before in a couple cases. He has some warlock blood and his one hell of a fighter. Fortunately he was passing by and stepped up, he couldn't defeat them but it was enough for them to bail and for him to be able to bring Lili home".

"Faith I'm really sorry" Buffy honestly replied "you think it was magic?"

"He describes it to me as if she was completely powerless" Faith flicked the cigarette of and lit another one "Everything happened so fast. He says everything happened in two minutes tops. Two fucking minutes B!" Faith exclaimed aggravated "in which she was receiving punches and kicks completely defenseless!"

The blonde slayer felt confused also and very alarmed. From what the girls that had met Lili and what Faith told her, she was a fierce fighter. So she quickly scheduled a meeting first thing in the morning and sent the notice to the stand-in teachers that they would take over the classes that needed attending.

"What about right know? Has the healing kicked in?"

"Yeah, Josh said that about two minutes after he was carrying her over here he noticed the most superficial wounds finally starting to ease" Replied Faith.

"Ok, so it seems her powers came back after around 5 minutes" Buffy summed up while continuing to work on her Ipad. "Did he notice any essences, any magic, any props, any lights?"

"Nothing B, he didn't see anything, not even his tap into magic could detect any Magic signatures" The brunette finished her second cigarette "There was no magic"

There was a pause in which they were both assimilating what had just happened.

"What is happening to her Buffy?" Asked Faith very upset.

Buffy sighed "I don't know Faith but I promise we will figure it out"

"I can't lose her B" The brunette whispered and Buffy could almost imagine tears in Faith's eyes.

"Faith, I am not letting you down again" the blonde reassured her "This is right now top priority. We will find out what happened"

"Thanks"

"Faith I'm here you know? For whatever you need" she paused "and I don't necessarily mean work related stuff".

"I know it's just really hard forgetting we have a past" said Faith as she rested her head back on the wall, looking up at the sky.

Buffy turned off her Ipad and snuggled back in under the covers, turning off the light "But its past Faith, we both let each other down. We can change that now, we are different people than who we were then, aren't we?"

"I certainly hope so"

There was another pause.

"Buffy?"

"Yeah?"

"You really believe you and me can be friends?" Faith asked somewhat hopefully.

Buffy smiled and answered "Here is a confession. Even with all this slayers running around in the world the only one I feel a connection with is you".

Faith smiled a little "Yeah I know what you mean, I've always felt it".

"It was one of the concerns I had when we had to do the spell back in Sunnydale"

"What do you mean?" Questioned the brunette

"I had a talk with Willow in which I asked her if that connection would be lost, but there was no way of knowing that, there were no records for that and technically she said if it was a Slayer thing it could pass on to the rest of the new slayers"

"Damn" Chuckled Faith "Didn't know you thought that much about our connection"

Unnoticed by anyone Buffy blushed "I always did"

"Thank you B"

"For what?"

"For everything" Faith replied honestly "I wouldn't be alive if it wasn't for you, so thank you"

"Yeah well I would say there is no need to thank me for that or that you also saved me, but I will actually use this to obligate you to call me more often" Buffy said smiling.

The brunette chuckled "Noted B, I will keep in touch and not strictly for Slayer stuff"

"Promise?" Asked Buffy yawning

"Promise" Confirmed Faith "now go back to sleep so you can be up and about later and we can figure this whole thing out"

"Alright mom" the blonde teased "Talk to you later Faith. We will figure this out"

"I know B, I trust you" Faith hopped down from the railing

"Bye Fai"

* * *

That morning Buffy had briefed the rest of the Scoobs of what had happened in Mexico and they contacted each headquarter individually making sure they realized the importance. Since that very moment the reports started filing in. It was happening all over the globe, but it never happened to more than 5 girls. So the immediate response was that patrols were always in groups bigger than 5 people.

On Faith's side, Josh had decided to stay with the girls and they had gratefully accepted him in their group. Lili had recovered and they had gone back to normal. The only thing that changed was that no one was left alone.

Buffy and Faith started talking on a daily basis about random stuff and of course also about slayer issues. Very frequently the blonde would ask Faith to move over to England with them, but she said she would have to consult it with the team and she never did. She didn't feel ready to be fully back. Except now that Willow had appeared well it seems things were about to change drastically, otherwise why would a Scoob fly all the way over to Mexico; besides of course the mojitos, margaritas and micheladas.


	2. Chapter 2

"_You know there are cell phones and emails right?" said the brunette grinning "you don't have to go throw all the theatrics"_

"_Well Faith" shrugged Willow still with a smile on her face "were is the fun in that?"_

_-.-.-.-_

"_Two fucking minutes B!" Faith exclaimed aggravated over the phone "in which she was receiving punches and kicks completely defenseless!" _

_Buffy felt confused also and very alarmed. From what the girls that had met Lili and what Faith told her, she was a fierce fighter._

_-.-.-.-_

_Except now that Willow had appeared well it seems things were about to change drastically, otherwise why would a Scoob fly all the way over to Mexico; besides of course the mojitos, margaritas and micheladas. _

_-.-.-.-_

"_Damn" Chuckled Faith "Didn't know you thought that much about our connection"_

_Unnoticed by anyone Buffy blushed "I always did"_

* * *

Chapter Two

"So this is it" said Sam as they reached what looked like an old firemen station.

The four stopped across the street from it and Willow took the time to appraise the structure. It look like it had some remodeling done, the white paint was clean, the red bricks were neatly in place, the huge windows on the second floor looked like mirrors and overall it seemed a place that was very well taken care of.

"It was Lili's idea" explained Faith noticing that the redhead was admiring the place "she is kind of a clean freak. Which you can't say I told you about" she warned

"A total nut" continued Sam "this is actually the second remodeling"

"Come on" said Faith and stared walking again towards the building

As they crossed the street and entered the building, Willow started feeling nervous. She was about to meet the famous Lili. Some girls had met her in some special training that Buffy and Giles prepared for the most gifted girls in regards of fighting hand to hand combat. These special training sessions had been Faith idea and the gang approved it, trusting Faith's judgment on Lili's fighting skills and also after seeing the results of the first group. The sessions were of two weeks in which the girls were flown over to Tijuana and settled with the group in the firehouse and then Lili assessed them and perfected anything that needed to be perfected. She actually had received a phone call from Buffy after sending the first group of ten girls back to England.

Lili was in the kitchen preparing dinner for her and Faith since Sam was out on patrol. The dark haired woman was currently swatting Faith's hand of before she could steal too many Tofu slices. "Keep it up Lehane and you won't get a burger" she warned. To which the brunette just smiled and proceeded to lean over and kiss her cheek making her laugh against her will.

They were both startled by Faith's cell phone sounding to the beat of Imagine Dragon's Radioactive.

"Hey B" answered Faith "was indeed expecting your call" she said looking over to Lili and smiling.

Lili couldn't help but be intrigued, she had to admit that she was very unsure when Faith propose the whole thing about training a couple girls but after some very good convincing including promises of the brunette agreeing to watch a Lip Service marathon with her, she had to agree and she was very glad she had because she found out she loved helping the girls. Since she got her powers she decided she would learn as much as she could about different techniques and styles of fighting, that's how she met Faith at a Jet Lee fan expo in New York.

"I told you she is awesome" continued the brunette as she went over to the couch and plopped down comfortably. "Yeah she is pretty damn smoking too" said Faith turning to leer at Lili in the kitchen who continued cooking but was putting a lot of attention on the call. She wanted to know what the famous Buffy had thought. "Yeah that girl Sandra was a little stubborn but nobody can resist that pair of green eyes" Lili chuckled as Faith continued "so she finally was able to pull through"

There was some silence in which Lili started setting up the table for the two, placing all the ingredients on the table so they each could prepare their own burgers. She felt like putting on the nice fancy candles and lighting them up on the table giving it all a very romantic feeling. Suddenly she felt an arm snaking its way around her stomach and she leaned back into the body of the brunette who proceeded to move her hair to the side so she could kiss her neck.

"Didn't notice you hang up" she said lightly while Faith continued kissing all the way over to her shoulder

"You were busy setting all this up" Faith said turning her around still with her arms around her "She wants to talk to you" The dark haired beauty tensed and Faith noticed "Don't worry, it's nothing bad. She said she's very impressed and that she wanted to thank you and also to make you an offer"

"An offer?" Asked Lili as she started caressing the brunettes back

"Told her you would call her after dinner, is that ok?"

"Yeah" Said the dark haired beauty as she leaned in to kiss Faith "Just a little intimidating"

Faith kissed her back and they stayed like that for a couple minutes just enjoying each other's company and the light kissing.

"No need to be. Come on" said Faith stepping back and getting out a chair for her "Let's eat this delicious meal you prepared"

Lili smiled and sat down. She knew everything about Faith's past they always talked a lot and they had an understanding. Faith was in love with Buffy, a thing Lili had help Faith realize, and Lili had been hurt really bad in the past and wasn't looking to fall in love anytime soon. Even with everything Faith did for her Lili saw her as her companion, she knew the time would come for Faith and Buffy, it felt like almost a prophecy but she decided she was going to enjoy her company for as long as they had each other, to which Faith agreed. They both loved each other by now but they weren't in love so everything was light and simple and they weren't alone.

After the diner was over Faith dialed Buffy's number on her cell and passed the phone over to her.

"If you ever send me porn to my email again I'll kick your ass" was the response she got from Buffy

"Ummm hi Buffy" she replied shyly with a smirk on as she watched Faith wash the dishes.

"Oh! I'm sorry Lili!" said the blonde apologetically "Your friend there is totally looking for a but kicking"

Lili chuckled "she sometimes does that" she went over to kiss Faith lightly and then went over to sit on the couch "so, you wanted to talk to me?"

"Yes I did!" started Buffy enthusiastically "The girls are amazing, I don't know how you did it but thank you so much"

"Not a problem I actually enjoyed myself" she confessed

"Really? Because we were talking here and we wanted to see if you were up for us sending another group, maybe do this every two months?" Asked Buffy hopefully

"I would like to talk to Faith about it first but the idea doesn't sound bad" She concluded as Faith sat next to her and whispered in her ear "ok, she says its cool so that would be a yes I'm in"

"Omg that's awesome! I'm gonna get Kennedy to start selecting girls every two months so we can send them over. Thank you so much" There was a pause "It is also a pleasure to put at least a voice to the name"

"You should come over on a vacation or something" she grinned as Faith looked at her in shock "we can definitely corrupt you into letting loose and relaxing from all the work"

"That sounds amazing, we will definitely talk about it later" On the background there was a noise and a female voice that said "Babe it's too early for so much excitement" to which Buffy replied with a whispered "Oh sorry sweaty go back to sleep"

"That's sounds like a rain check on the planning" Lili summed up as Faith got up and walked out into the balcony to light a smoke.

"Definitely rain check" summed up Buffy "and umm… thank you for everything" there was a pause "including being there for her"

"She's an amazing person; you guys should try to be more in touch" suggested the dark haired girl "anyway, thank you for the chance"

"Bye Lili"

"Bye Buffy"

So Willow had heard nothing but wonders about this woman and of course the rumors of her and Faith being a pretty hot couple which were a little hard to believe from the very principal of Faith being in a relationship. So from all of this plus the comments coming from Giles and Buffy her nervousness was turning into excitement with every step she took.

In the very entrance there was a stair that led to the second floor which is the direction they took. Once they reached the second floor they were in a wide open space with mirrors all around and a couple benches on the sides.

"Here is where we spar and Lili trains the girls" explained Faith as they continued walking and entered a hallway which seems to lead in three directions. "That way are the rooms" said the brunette pointing to the right "Over there is the studio slash office slash TV room" she pointed straight forward "and over here is the kitchen" she summed up walking to the left.

"She's probably cooking dinner already" commented Sam

"Yeah well" came a sultry voice from the kitchen "when you are cooking for slayers you practically have to live in the kitchen" continued Lili with her back towards the group as she moved something on a pan "Josh can you get me a drink?"

"Of course" he said grinning as he went over to a side bar with a bunch of bottle and an ice bucket.

"Hey how come you never ask me to get you a drink?" grumbled Faith as she walked over to Lili and kiss her cheek, while Sam smiled at Willow and motioned for them to go sit at the stools in the kitchen bar.

Josh laughed and added "Cause I make the best fucking margaritas"

"Amen" added Sam as she got up to get some plates for the table.

Lili finished setting up the food in some bowls and continued "Stop pouting honey" comment that made Willow turn to Faith who indeed had a pout "I love you but I have to agree that Joshi here makes the best margaritas- wow we have hot company!" exclaimed the dark haired woman turning around mid comment to set the bowls on the bar.

"Hi" added Willow with a smile, she had to admit the whole interaction was completely adorable and she hadn't missed the way in which they were all interacting, specially Faith and Lili which by the way Willow could only think _wow _ in regards of the woman's looks. As far as she could tell, everybody fell short in describing the beauty of this woman.

"Hey" she paused after placing the bowls on the bar "you know someone could have given me a heads up by the way, I could have done something embarrassing" She finished her comment with "I'm Lili" extending her hand for Willow to take.

"Willow" she said returning the handshake and admiring the woman in front of her.

"Something embarrassing like what?" asked Josh as he put several drinks on the table "Want a margarita Willow?"

"Yeah thanks" she responded with a smile

"Uh like that time that the tomato for the pizza exploded!" added Sam playfully while Faith laughed and Lili looked mortified.

"In my defense there is such a thing as an evil tomato" She defended making them all laugh.

They sat around the bar and they all ate dinner with small chatter, everything light like the weather in both countries and about Willow's flight and of course came the subject of Sam who seemed to be completely infatuated with Willow. What happened was that the short period of time that Sam was at England Headquarters Willow was on a mission in Africa with Kennedy, so she never got to meet her, al she knew were all the awesome stories, hence the infatuation.

During the diner Willow didn't miss the dynamic of the group, the easy banter, and the friendly jabs and of course the closeness between Lili and Faith. When they were all done Josh and Sam stared cleaning the kitchen letting the other three women to go to the living room to talk. Lili sat down on a couch and she patted the spot next to her for Willow to sit, which she did. Faith went over to a mini fridge and took out a cold bottled coffee and a beer. "Can we offer you something to drink?" Asked Lili as Faith handed her the ice coffee

"You got another of those?" replied Willow indicating to the coffee

"We have tons because this lady here can't live without her coffee in all its forms" Joked Faith as she handed Willow a coffee to. She then proceeded to sit on a single person couch. "So what's going on red, as nice as it has been to have you I don't think this is a social visit, is it?"

There was nothing accusatory in Faiths tone so Willow just sighed and proceeded to explain "You checked the last report we sent, right?" the redhead waited until she received two nods "Something happened that we did not report. It happened last month" She paused making Lili very nervous "A girl in North Korea lost her power with the last wave of 5 girls the only difference is that she still doesn't have them back"

"What?" Asked Faith furrowing her brows and approaching Lili after seeing her reaction "What do you mean her powers are not back?"

Willow took a good gulp of her coffee "Meaning she doesn't have extra strength, extra speed, better reflexes, nothing. She is completely human".

Lili still had a hand covering her mouth but now she had Faith's hands on her shoulders "And it's been a month?"

"Yes" Replied Willow "we don't know if or when the powers are going to come back but if we follow the line of events so far"

"It could mean she won't get her powers back" finished Lili for her "and of course this could apply to all of us"


	3. Chapter 3

_Lili finished setting up the food in some bowls and continued "Stop pouting honey" comment that made Willow turn to Faith who indeed had a pout_

_-.-.-.-_

_Replied Willow "we don't know if or when the powers are going to come back but if we follow the line of events so far"_

"_It could mean she won't get her powers back" finished Lili for her "and of course this could apply to all of us"_

* * *

Chapter Three

Willow could only nod in response and that is when her cell phone rang with Lana del Rio's Born to Die. "Hold on a sec" she told the two women. "Hey Naoms" Said the redhead onto the phone "yeah, I'm talking to them right now" Willow looked over and noticed that Lili had stood up and she saw Faith trying to reach for her but Lili put a hand indicating she needed a little space which only cause Faith to nod and step back. Josh and Sam chose that moment to enter the room and Faith proceeded to tell them what Willow had said. That is until Willow exclaimed over the phone "She is where?!" standing up, dropping her coffee and making everyone turned her way with alarm. "Hold on let me put you on speaker"

She put the phone on a desk and hit the speaker key "Alright Naomi what happened?" they were all looking helplessly at the phone.

The person on the line sighed heavily and proceeded to talk "You put me on speaker to say bad news Willow? Damn it" They all heard the exhaustion in the voice but the only analyzing it was Lili, who couldn't help but think there was something soothing in it. "Ok so about an hour ago another group of girls lost their powers"

"What does that have to do with Kennedy?" asked Willow worriedly

"Willow" She paused "Kennedy was in that group" that made Willow sit back down harshly on the couch to with Faith approached and placed a hand on her shoulder as the news continued "She got hurt but she is ok, unfortunately there is more" Josh looked very concerned as he stepped closer to Sam and Sam reached for his hand "Buffy got hurt really bad" Willow immediately looked up along with Faith both alarmed. Before Faith could ask anything the voice continued "She didn't lose her powers but five of the girls in the group of seven that we were lost their powers" there was a pause "Willow I have absolutely no slayer abilities" the group was able to detect a crackle in the voice "including Kennedy and Buffy we were seven and in all the reports it always hits only one girl in a group. But this time Quishu, Japan; Oaxaca, Mexico; New York, USA and Essex, England. All these places have five girls each that are powerless right now"

"And they were all in the same group?" asked Faith as she started pacing

There was some hesitation before a response "Um yes which means we had three casualties; Satsu and Amanda lost a girl and unfortunately we lost a civilian in the crossfire" there was some noise on the background "just a sec".

The group all looked at each other Willow clearly alarmed, Josh and Sam gathered closer to the rest and sat on the couch still with Sam clutching to Josh's hand, Faith started tapping her fingers impatiently on the desk and Lili was actually thinking on the implications of losing their powers. She had already experience firsthand the sentiment and she had to be impressed that this girl over the phone kept on going as this was happening also to her.

"Buffy you better get back to triad or I'm going to kick your butt back" they heard the previous voice saying as there was some noise. "Yeah I like to see you try" came the response from Buffy and then a pause "Naoms?" "Im ok Buffy" came the charged response.

"Buffy we are here; you guys are on speaker" added Willow "how are you?"

"Willow I just asked Xander to get me Giles over here and we are conferencing in Amanda, Satsu and Angelica" She paused and turned over to the short haired girl that had stayed quiet by her side.

"Shouldn't you be resting B?"

"Faith I'm so sorry you guys are being dragged into all of this but we consider you part of the team so Willow was going to actually ask you guys to come over here" Buffy continued hurriedly. "You guys are ok, right?"

"We are, but it seems things are starting to get out of control" Faith turned to Lili who sighed.

"Josh can you get us a flight first thing in the morning" asked Lili to which Josh nodded and went over to the Ipad on the desk to make the reservations "Hey Buffy" she greeted

"Lili I'm so glad you guys are ok" replied Buffy honestly.

"Buffy I think" she paused looking over at Willow "Naomi, right? The woman speaking before?" Willow nodded "I think Naomi is right and you should get some rest, I don't think we are going to be having much of that in the coming days"

Naomi lifted her head in the direction of the phone at hearing that particular voice, in spite of everything she couldn't help but notice how pleasant that voice was.

"What is going to be the immediate course of action" continued Naomi in a monotone voice "we can't suspend patrols"

"I agree" continued Willow "but I don't think increasing the number of shifts would be adequate"

"We will leave it how it is right now" resumed Buffy "Morning and night patrols"

"What happens if all slayers lose their powers?" Said Faith asking the question they were all thinking

The silence was broken by Josh "The flight reservations are made"

"Send me the flight information please so we can send someone to pick you guys up" Replied Naomi "I got Satsu on the line"

"Put her through" continued Buffy "Satsu?"

"Buffy are you ok? You should be resting Naomi why didn't you take her back to triad" said Satsu joining the line and letting show her Asian accent.

"I'm ok" started to say Buffy as she was interrupted by Naomi "I wouldn't be able to" there was a pause in which Buffy turned over to Naomi as the short girl continued "Even with her extended injuries a normal human wouldn't stand a chance" she finished sadly.

They all heard the intake of breathe coming from Satsu's end and Buffy asked "What do you mean?"

"I'm human Buffy"

There was a rustling sound and a whispered "Baby it's going to be ok" coming from Buffy's voice.

Faith tensed and Lili went over to her and stood in front of her leaning back into her and placing Faith's hands around her trying to comfort her.

"I need to keep it together Buffy please let's not do this now" was the strong reply that came from Naomi.

"Girls I got Angelica and Amanda ready to join the line" came Giles voice as he and Xander entered the office to stand next to Buffy and Naomi.

"Let's do this" Said Buffy in full Head Slayer mode, they could all recognize that voice of command and everyone on the line settled down ready to listen.

"Angelica?" Said Naomi punching a couple digits

"I'm here"

"Amanda?"

"Here"

Buffy took a deep breath and started "As of now we are in alert mode, we are patrolling in numbers but we are going to consider the possibility of every single slayer losing her powers. We will continue with the patrol schedules but every single slayer is going to be packing the UV guns that were shipped last month. I know we were going to test them for a couple months but we have no time for that. I want every head quarter to bring in all their personal for their respective triads and I want detailed patrols. We are going to lockdown mode for 6:00pm. This will stay in place until further notice. We are also going to inform of all of this to the girls" at this everyone looked at each other "Rumors cause panic and we can't have that. I want every question that the girls have reported and answered. Am I clear?"

"Yes" "Hai" "Si"

"Alright girls. Also Faith and her Team will be here in England starting tomorrow" Faith squeeze Lili a little bit clearly feeling nervous to which Lili only responded by turning to her side and kissing her cheek. "Thank you girls" Buffy finished turning over to Naomi who disconnected each girl until it was only them and Faith's group. "Willow"

"Yeah Buff?"

"Kennedy is ok. She told me to let you know she will call you a little bit later"

"Thank you Buffy" the redhead sighed "Naoms, I love you girl"

"Don't get mushy on me Red" Naomi answered with a small smirk "I think the only reason we were able to make it was because Buffy was with us and because of that couple of tricks you showed me"

"Magic" Sighed Willow sadly. She couldn't help but blame herself because maybe they had missed something with the spell.

"We've checked the spell tons of times Willow and the spell was performed correctly" Supplied Xander

"Guys would it be ok if I talk to Faith?" Buffy asked the people on the line. On her side everyone nodded and started to leave the office but she grabbed Naomi's hand and lightly pulled her over to her "Can I go to yours?" she whispered.

Naomi nodded and very carefully hugged her and placed a kiss on her lips.

On Faith's end Sam said "Let me show you a room you can crash in" to Willow as they all made their way out. Lili turned around and kissed Faith whispering "I'll wait for you in bed" to which the brunette smiled.

Faith took Willows phone and removed the speaker option "hey B" she said softly "You sure you should be walking around giving orders and stuff?"

Buffy also removed the speaker from her phone and replied "I'm really worried Faith"

"You'll figure it out" the brunette replied confidently as she sat on the couch "You guys always do"

"I don't think I could live without my powers" confessed Buffy

"There used to be a time where you would've given anything for them to be taken away and look at us now"

"I'm just really happy you are coming over" there was a pause "I've missed you"

Faith smiled "I miss you to B. I actually don't know how I'll react to seeing you" she chuckled

"I'm expecting a hug just be careful with my ribs cause they might still be sore by tomorrow"

"What happened?"

"We were out on the morning patrol and there was a gang of demon who we were fighting. They were around 15, but we were seven so we went ahead and almost by the beginning of it I see all the girls go down except for Susan" she pauses remembering the very recent events "I start worrying because there is no way we can get to all the girl in time when I suddenly see Naomi on the floor speaking in Latin and that is when I see my opening, she was stunning the demons momentarily starting by the one closest to me so I quickly stab him and then the next and the next but then I get to one who is in full attack on Naomi and it takes me a minute to get him and when I go to the other two they were all over Kennedy and once they are dead I see the damage on her and I don't notice the damage on me until I collapse and Naomi catches me"

Faith stays quiet for a minute "Don't you dare do heroics Buffy. I got extremely worried" she admitted.

"I'm ok" said Buffy quietly

"So this Naomi girl, what's her deal?"

Buffy could swear there was a hint of jealousy there but she ignored it "Kennedy and her are my go to girls in here. If it wasn't for them I would be going crazy with all the stuff that has to get done. Besides Naomi has some knowledge in magic that is very convenient in cases like what happened tonight" she paused "or when I want to hang something in the room because she is tall" she laughed a little at that.

Faith listened closely but didn't ask more even though she wanted to. "Well B, I'm going to catch some z's" she said stretching "I guess I'll be seeing you tomorrow"

"Can't wait!" Replied the blonde


	4. Chapter 4

_There was some hesitation before Naomi responded "Um yes which means we had three casualties; Satsu and Amanda lost a girl and unfortunately we lost a civilian in the crossfire"_

-.-.-.-

"_Josh can you get us a flight first thing in the morning" asked Lili _

_-.-.-.-_

"_We've checked the spell tons of times Willow and the spell was performed correctly" Supplied Xander_

_-.-.-.-_

"_Well B, I'm going to catch some z's" she said stretching "I guess I'll be seeing you tomorrow"_

"_Can't wait!" Replied the blonde_

* * *

Chapter Four

Buffy walked slowly over to Naomi's room. She couldn't stop thinking about how everything was spiraling so quickly out of hand. First the isolated cases which they still had no clue what the deal was and know this huge event. She was very aware that they needed to find some answers and quickly. Her thoughts suddenly turned to Faith, knowing the brunette was going over and seeing her after all this time made her extremely nervous. She went back to feeling like a high scholar with a crush. Which only make her think of Lili. The blonde sighed. The rumors where that Faith and Lili were a couple; Buffy had suspected something from the times Faith mentioned her but it was confirmed by the girls that had met her. At first the blonde had been extremely jealous, according to her reasoning at that time it was because she wanted the chance to be Faith's friend but it took a tall, short haired, open hearted, intelligent woman to make her realize that she was actually jealous because she was indeed very much in love with her. This led her to think of the just mentioned tall, intelligent woman that was waiting for her in her room. When they had met, Buffy had to admit she was a mess; she was once again trying to deny her slayer side to be able to have a normal life because the Academy was too much work for her and she felt overwhelmed by all that had to be done on a daily basis. But of course the Powers That Be had something different in store for her because they presented her this beautiful woman who became her rock and who was know facing one of the biggest fears a slayer could have, losing their powers. For the first time since they had met about two years before, she was going to be the strong one, the one supporting them both.

* * *

"So you're Buffy?" asked Naomi staring down at the blonde.

Buffy was sitting down in the desk in her office and looked up only to be met with a brown eyed girl with short straight hair that had silver strikes on it. There was something hard in her eyes, leading her into believing that she was very guarded. She noticed the light make up, the leather jacket, the long necklaces, the grey scarf, the tight jeans, the bracelets and the long boots.

"Yes" the blonde answered "what can I do for you?"

"Yeah" the girl paused looking a bit unsure "Mr. Giles sent me over, said you could use a hand with some stuff around your office"

Buffy was a bit taken back "Oh, he did?"

"Well" there was a pause only to be followed by a shy confession "Actually I wanted to see if there was something else besides fighting that I could do around here because to be honest I'm not that good of a fighter"

The blonde couldn't help but smile as she noticed the shyness in the girl "Very honest, I like that". There was only a chuckle for a response so she continued "what could you help me with?"

The girl smiled a full smile and Buffy couldn't help but notice the beautiful smile full on with dimples and all "Well Mr. Giles told me you are not much into paperwork and all of that administrative stuff and that is kind of thing or at least it was before the whole Slayer thing" she ended up with a shrug.

"Well Giles is right" Buffy said indicating to the girl to come in "What's your name?"

The girl took a sit and answered "Naomi"

* * *

Since that moment Naomi had become Buffy's right hand along with Kennedy. Naomi supervised everything on the administrative side and Kennedy supervised everything on the fighting side; it also helped a lot that the two girls became good friends so they worked really well together.

As Buffy got closer the room she also started thinking about their relationship and what would happen with having Faith and Lili living with them, which was all kinds of confusing. So as she reached the room she opened the door and found Naomi sitting on her couch looking at her Ipad. _Probably working_ was her thought as she closed the door and locked it behind her. She approached the woman on the couch and took the Ipad out of her hands.

"Hey" was the only sound Noami could make as Buffy leaned down to kiss her.

The brown eyed girl let her for a second but then she pulled away slowly "Buffy please you have to rest" she said taking the blonde's hand and pulling her slightly to the couch so she could rest again her.

"I'm ok sweaty" the blonde rested against her and sighed lacing their fingers "It's you I'm worried about"

"I'm scared, but I won't mope around because of this" was the hoarse response "I have to step it up to be able to be useful and I am more determined to figure what the hell is going on"

Buffy turned around carefully and kissed her tenderly "You are useful and we will get your powers back" reassured the blonde confidently.

The brown eyed girl nodded "We should get some rest" continued the Naomi obviously changing the subject.

"But there is so much to do" replied the blonde already closing her eyes and resting comfortably against the brown eyed woman.

"We got Giles and Xander already in a meeting with the watchers and researchers right now" Explained Naomi as she held the blonde tighter "We also have the coven on full alert at the moment and Dawn is already on her way over hear" when there was no response to what she said Naomi looked down and noticed Buffy seemed to be already asleep which made her smile "so much for not being tired hottie"

She carefully got up and picked Buffy in her arms thanking her body for reminding that she did try to kill herself with training trying to improve her fighting skills so that let her with some strength of her own and of course the blonde was as light as a feather. So she took her over to her bed and placed her down, then she went out to the balcony of her room and sighed "Please" she whispered to whoever was listening. She couldn't even begin to think of how she felt because she knew she would break apart. The slayer in her gave her a purpose and she was going to do her best in the coming days to make sure they figured out what was happening. She closed her eyes, took a deep breath, run a hand through her hair and returned back into the room.

She laid on the bed carefully and Buffy immediately went over to her, laying her head on Naomi's shoulder and draping her arm over her "I don't know how I would manage without you" whispered the blonde as she snuggled closer "Thank you" finished the blonde as she finally gave into sleep.

Naomi smiled and held the blonde to her, she cared so much for the blonde and she knew the blonde cared for her; with that certainty she fell asleep, tired after everything that had happened so far and it wasn't even midday yet.

* * *

Faith took of her jeans, brushed her teeth, and went into bed. She was nervous and had wanted talk to Lili; she was excited and nervous to see the blonde, she knew she was in love with her and was afraid of screwing everything up because of that. She also knew that Buffy seemed to be with someone and that someone happened to be a woman. Plus she had Lili right now in her arms and she cared deeply for her and she didn't want to hurt her. The brunette tried waking the dark haired beauty but there was no answered and she looked really peaceful so she just spoon her and went to sleep, the events of the night leaving her completely exhausted.

Lili for her part had intended to wait for Faith, knowing they would need to talk but once she got into bed she felt completely exhausted and she immediately fell asleep.

Dream::::::

Lili opened her eyes but all she could see was white fog. She tried talking but no sound came out of her mouth so she started walking. She never had a slayer dream before but Faith had told her about her and Buffy having them so she wasn't alarmed yet. She continued walking until but everything looked the same, just white fog when suddenly she heard "Hey what's with the Stephen King theme here?" she turned around and saw a woman but it was blurry, she could only make a silhouette as it approached her.

She tried her voice again "I was thinking more of Silent Hill" she shrugged happy to be able to speak.

There was a chuckle "Well, it seems fog Is never of the good so either way" there was a pause "do you see me all blurry? Because I see you all blurry"

Lili smiled nervously "Yeah, which is not comforting at all"

There was a thunder noise and the fog turned a light grey color that seemed to be creating a hall for them to pass.

"So this is a slayer dream, right?" asked the silhouette sounding a bit nervous

"Seems like it" Responded Lili as she saw the silhouette starting to walk and then turning back to her and extending a hand.

"My guessing is we were put here together for a reason"

Lili paused thinking she might have heard that voice before but she couldn't place it but something about it made her feel safe so she took the offered hand and let her guide her through the tunnel. As they walked the color of the fog changed suddenly to white again and they heard another thunder that made them both stop. As soon as they stopped the fog returned to grey.

"What the hell?" said the silhouette holding a little too strong to Lili's hand.

Lili was intrigued not only by the whole dream but by the person there with here. The person seemed to want to appear confident but the pressure on her hand showed that it was an act, probably that person was trying to make her feel safe and she found that very thoughtful that they put aside their own fear to ease hers. She felt a slight tug and they were walking again. After a minute again the fog became white and after a couple seconds there was another thunder but this time the woman in front of her didn't stop, she only saw her reach back and pull her closer to her by stepping completely in front of her in what seemed like a defensive position and putting her hand behind her back making sure that Lili was as close as she could be to her. The fog remained white and there was another thunder followed by a scream which made them both stop and immediately the fog turned grey again. Lili held the other woman by the waist "Ok, now I'm scared".

The silhouette confessed "I'm pretty damn scared to" the woman turned around "but there is something about you that reassures me that it's ok to keep going".

At that moment Lili was able to distinguish a smile and she even got to see the dimples accompanied by it, the rest was still blurry but she couldn't help smiling back. The silhouette starting walking forward again and the fog returned to white "you're safe" the silhouette whispered to Lili "I'll keep you safe" and Lili for some reason believe it. There was another thunder followed by a scream and then another thunder but the two women kept walking through what seemed an unending hallway of white fog. After a couple second more there was more screaming but they didn't stop walking, the fog remained white, then there was thunder after thunder but they remained walking; Lili still holding very closely to the other woman and the other woman walking confidently straight forward and always making sure Lili was doing ok. Suddenly there were no noises and the fog began to clear. It was still all white but there was no more fog and the atmosphere made them both feel out of danger so the silhouette turned around to face Lili and it seemed like the blurriness was fading away.

Lili woke up startled and sweating. She quickly looked around and noticed she was in her and Faith's room. Looking to her side she saw Faith sleeping then turned to the clock and it read 5:00am. She sighed and got up "no way am I sleeping after that" she said to herself.


	5. Chapter 5

_"I don't know how I would manage without you" whispered Buffy as she snuggled closer "Thank you" finished the blonde as she finally gave into sleep. _

_Naomi smiled and held the blonde to her, she cared so much for the blonde and she knew the blonde cared for her_

_-.-.-.-_

_Lili woke up startled and sweating. She quickly looked around and noticed she was in her and Faith's room. Looking to her side she saw Faith sleeping then turned to the clock and it read 5:00am. She sighed and got up "no way am I sleeping after that" she said to herself._

* * *

Chapter Five

Xander walked into Naomi's office saying "Ok Naoms, Lisa and Andrew are on their way to the airport to pick them up" he paused as he saw the browned eyed girl going through some files "what else do you need me to do?"

"That would be it for now Xander" Naomi stopped to look at him "Thanks"

"You look tired" He noted after observing her for little "You handling things ok?"

Naomi went over to Xander who opened his arms to give her a hug "I'm not dealing at all" she confessed in the arms of her friend "I really can't. If I think about it I'll be done and I can't afford that. I can still help"

"There is no doubt in anybody's mind that you are so much more than a slayer" He comforted as she squeezed him and moved back.

"Always so good with words" she smirked as Kennedy walked into the office limping a little.

"Well duh" he continued smiling "I did stop the world from ending with my charming words" he winked and left the office.

"How are you feeling?" asked Naomi as Kennedy leaned on her desk.

"Like I got beat up by a couple of demons" replied Kennedy smirking

"I'm sorry Kennedy I shoul-"

"You did more than what you should have" Assured Kennedy "we were lucky you knew those spells" continued the brunette looking over the files on the desk "how are you handling the whole Faith coming over thing?" she got a raised eyebrow in response so she countered "I know better than to ask about our power situation so I skip it and go to the next big thing" she grinned.

Naomi sighed and went over to the couch on her office to sit down "Well Buffy and me knew the deal since the beginning but still I have no clue what's going to happen" she paused "I'm going to play the I have no powers card hoping I won't get my ass kicked by Faith"

They both laughed at that.

* * *

"Giles this is not helpful at all" complained Buffy throwing a folder on the desk in her office.

"Buffy I assure we are doing everything we can but the spell we used was never performed before so of course we are going in blind here" countered Giles removing his glasses to clean them.

"Buffy the only thing we can actually look for in hopes of answers would be for some prophecy that actually talks about what we did with the potentials" continued Dawn "because that would indicate that there in fact would be some other prophecy regarding their loss of power now"

Buffy sighed and stood up walking over to the window where she remained for a minute just staring outside "Naomi doesn't have her powers back" she paused "the others all around the globe got their powers back except Naomi. For God's sake Kashi just killed herself because her powers hadn't come back" she finished frustrated rubbing her temple.

"Buffy we know all of this but we can only put more people into researching" continued Giles in a stern voice "we now have a group actually trying to elaborate what a prophecy regarding the event in Sunnydale would say"

Buffy once again returned to look out the window which made Dawn stand up and go to her sister "Buffy we will figure this out and she is going to be ok, she's tough and you know it"

The blonde replied unsure "Yeah, I know"

There was a knock on the door and they all turn to look at Naomi and Kennedy. "Sorry guys but Andrew just called" Kennedy pause happy at that moment that Naomi wasn't able to overhear that conversation "The car's here"

Dawn, Giles and Kennedy started to walk out of the office while Buffy and Naomi looked at each other for a minute. Then Naomi turned around and made her way back to her office while the rest of the group went to the main hall to receive the new comers.

Buffy sighed and made her way over to the main hall as well, as she got closer she could some voices.

"Omg Faith!" that was her sister squealing "You look amazing"

"And you look all grown up" was the husky reply "which is very sexy" Buffy could almost see the flirty smirk that accompanied that comment.

"I'm so relieve you are ok" Willow's voice probably referring to Kennedy

"You must be Lili" Giles commented and Buffy stopped walking "It is a pleasure to finally meet you"

"Yeah sorry guys" that was Faith "this is Sam, Josh and Lili"

There were a bunch of responses but Buffy couldn't bear to continue walking still.

"Come on" Continued Giles "let us offer you a drink and then we can let you go so you can rest your jetlag"

By the sounds it seemed like everyone started walking to the living room.

"Faith?" she heard Willow "she must be busy, but she'll be here I'm sure"

That made Buffy spring into action and as she reached the bottom of the stairs she saw Faith's back and said "Hey"

Faith stopped and turned slowly seeing the blonde for the first time in years. Neither of them could stop the smile that formed in their faces and without them even realizing it they were now just a couple steps away from each other.

"Thought I felt you near but I didn't want to point you out" Faith paused "You ok?"

Buffy smiled and threw herself in the brunette's arms, Faith immediately responding to the embrace with as much excitement. They hugged for a minute and then Faith pulled back saying "it's really great to see you"

"Faith are you ok- oh hey" Said Lili as she went back to look for Faith only to find her facing the legend, Buffy.

Buffy smiled and approached the dark haired woman extending her hand "Lili finally I get to meet you" the blonde took that moment to look at the woman in front of her, dark long hair very stylish, light make up, eyes that were a mixture between green and grey with flecks of light in them, feminine features, defined check bones, a long coat, rings, leggings, heals, and she could only imagine the woman was very fit.

"You ok B?" asked Faith as Buffy stood there a little longer than necessary shaking Lili's hand.

"Yeah yeah, sorry" she said blushing and removing her hand "let's get you guys a drink" she continued rapidly walking ahead to the living room.

Faith smirked at Lili and whispered in her ear sexily "yep, you are one very sexy woman"

* * *

Zedd's Clarity song played and Naomi answered her cell phone "What's up Satsu?"

"Naomi we are being attacked by around 50 demons, plain daylight" became the hurried replied.

Naomi immediately straightened up on her chair and turned to her laptop "send me the video feed. How you guys holding on?"

She could heard some Japanese on the background and then she receive the email with the video stream from the Japan Headquarters "I gave notice to the girls I had outside to retreat for cover and we are dealing with them here trying not to engage to much in hand to hand combat at the moment" answered Satsu.

Naomi continued to view the feed watching the fight on the videos and analyzing the tapes "just a sec Satsu" she turned to her office phone and dialed an extension number "the least hand to hand combat you can manage would be best, just like Kennedy suggested" she added. "Get me Xander and Andrew" there was a pause "Now" she replied strongly.

* * *

"Satsu prepare to go to lockdown" Naomi ordered and she heard Satsu talking in Japanese again.

"Xander" said Andrew discretely approaching him as to not disturb the light conversation regarding the flight, that was going on in the living room "Naomi needs us, she says is urgent"

Xander didn't think twice, he left his drink on the table and started walking over to Naomi's office. When they entered the office they found Rebecca on her cell phone talking in Spanish "Preparense para toque de queda"

"What's going on?" He asked as he heard Sarah saying "Prepare for lockdown, all the girl outside headquarters must go to the bunker closer to them now"

"Guys come check this out" Naomi signaled them over to look at her laptop "It's Japan, tell me it doesn't look organized"

Xander and Andrew analyzed the video feed noticing that in fact it seemed as if the demons were attacking in waves and also according by their abilities but before any of them could say anything Faith said "It is, they are completely organized it's a war strategy". Three pairs of eyes turned to look at her.

"Faith what are you"

"Gut feeling told me something was going on" she interrupted him "plus I overheard, but this" she returned their attention back to the screen "it does seem very well planed"

"I agree" said Andrew "I'm also thinking if it is that organized what if it is the same for the other head quarters"

"Exactly" added Naomi "and what if the issue with our powers is something that they are doing, imagine a full on attack and suddenly slayers losing their powers" the four thought it through "What do you think?" Naomi surprised Faith by asking her.

Faith thought it a little and then summed up "If I was controlling the slayers loss of power I would definitely plan a full on attack and take the powers out"

"So what do we do?" Xander asked worriedly


	6. Chapter 6

_Buffy sighed "Naomi doesn't have her powers back" she paused "For God's sake Kashi just killed herself because her powers hadn't come back" _

_-.-.-.-_

_Buffy smiled and threw herself in the brunette's arms, Faith immediately responding to the embrace with as much excitement. They hugged for a minute and then Faith pulled back saying "it's really great to see you"_

_-.-.-.-_

_Naomi answered her cell phone "Whats up Satsu?"_

"_Naomi we are being attacked by around 50 demons, plain daylight" became the hurried replied._

_-.-.-.-_

_Faith thought it a little and then summed up "If I was controlling the slayers loss of power I would definitely plan a full on attack and take the powers out"_

"_So what do we do?" Xander asked worriedly_

* * *

Chapter Six

Faith saw as Naomi sighed and stood fully up, she noticed the height, the looks, and also the confidence and determination in her stance as she quickly tapped a couple keys on her Ipad and grabbed her cell phone. "Rebecca, Sarah, Satsu" She paused getting all their attention. She then turned to Andrew and nodded to him, as far as Faith could tell that was an order and Andrew quickly took out his phone and started pressing some keys while Naomi continued "Lockdown girls, we will close communications for 15 minutes to get everything set" The girls nodded and Xander quickly went to the intercom and press a code then turned to Naomi "15 minutes" he said to which Naomi nodded and then she added "prepare the projection room, we are heading that way" He nodded and left running. Angelica and Sarah turned to her as they hung up with the respective head quarters and waited for orders "get Buffy and Kennedy into the projection room" the girls nodded and left the office running.

"The outside alarm is on and all the girls are in now" added Andrew

"Double check" Naomi ordered and started walking fast "Come on" she said softer to Faith and the brunette thought it meant some sort of respect of her and couldn't help but be impressed with the girl.

"I didn't hear any alarm" she said as she walked next to Naomi

"There is a silent alarm only the people from Slayer Academy can hear" she turned grinning at Faith "Something Willow came up for safety"

Faith nodded "I get it. You guys hear it but the bad guys don't"

"Exactly"

Andrew run to catch up with them and said "doubled checked, all personal is inside quarters"

"Time?" Asked Naomi

"12 minutes" He replied

Naomi turned to Faith "You are in for some serious double 007 stuff this fellow here has been working on"

Faith chuckled "Bring it" already liking this girl.

"Lockdown Andrew" she ordered and Andrew nodded and typed some keys on his cell phone just as they reached the projection room where Xander had the connection ready for live stream on all head quarters including theirs.

* * *

"Where is Faith?" asked Josh as the Scoobs sat around discussing the events and Giles informed the new comers that there were still no answers.

"She said she was going with Xander" answered Sam

Willow stood up making both Buffy and Lili turn her way "Will?" asked Buffy

"Something is going on" Willow paused making the whole group turned to her "the silent alarm was activated" she finished looking over at Buffy who stood up and went over to the Intercom.

"Guys?" She asked

"We are going for lockdown in two" responded Naomi "Faith's with me"

Buffy turned to look at Giles who only shrugged then to Kennedy who had the same response she was about to ask something else when she heard Faith's voice over the intercom "This is so fucking awesome you guys got all the gadgets, were are mine?" to which Naomi's response was "I'll hook you up" then the Intercom light started blinking red indicating 30 seconds left before lock down.

"Alright" said Buffy to the group "don't freak out, in 30 seconds there is going to be some very high tech stuff going around the building, we are going to head now to the projection room to see what's going on"

Willow took Kennedy's hand and Kennedy squeezed it before letting go. Josh and Sam walked after Giles and Buffy assured a worried Lili as they made their way quickly.

* * *

All the lights in the building flashed twice and then a metallic curtain came down on windows and doors. A magic shield formed around the buildings shimmering slightly as it stabilized went invisible. The lasers came up on the yard and the security cameras all synced and started transmitting live.

* * *

"As of about 20 minutes ago, the Japan head quarters have been under attack" Started explaining Naomi as they all saw the feed of the outside cameras "In the feed from Mexico" the screen changed "just two minutes ago a big group of demons started attacking also".

Giles, Willow, Buffy, Dawn, Sam and Lili were sitting around the table in the projection room, while the rest stood around all listening closely. "As soon as we got the call from Satsu we had to take precautions" she turned to look directly at Buffy "If, and it is a big if, but if demons are behind our loss of power what would be better than attacking at a big scale and then taking all the power from slayers away" the blonde nodded approvingly "so Satsu initiate following Kennedy's advised that if possible, not to engage in hand to hand combat. Hence all the magic and fire power" Lili was completely engaged in the woman talking, her posture, her voice, her eyes, everything about her had her completely entranced "Angelica has the same orders and is already in lockdown so now we just get to wait"

"What about us?" Asked Kennedy "Nothing is coming at us?"

Naomi turned to Andrew to go ahead and continue, she went to stand by a corner, a little bit away from everyone.

"Not as of right now" He said "and for the last five minutes we have seen a decrease in the waves attacking Japan so it seems it is going to be over soon"

They were all quiet until Faith spoke "What about Mexico? Why attack if Japan is already almost finished with their attackers?"

"Yes I understand that the demons could be organized to attack maybe even globally" concurred Giles "but there is something we are missing because the more we look at this with detailed it seems like an intent of a strategy in war"

"An intent?" asked Dawn

"I see it" supplied Xander "it is like they followed a formation but there are so many imperfections on the lines"

"So this would be two separate things?" Asked Lili

"What do you mean?" inquired Xander

"Well" she hesitated slightly with everyone looking at her, but she felt Faith's hand on her shoulder and continued "it could be to different events, right?"

"You mean the demons just organized to attack regardless of the other issue" supplied Dawn

"Or" continued Willow "the demons know about the issue and thought we were getting weaker so they organized to attack"

"It's over" supplied Andrew "in both Mexico and Japan"

"I'll get the reports" said Naomi tiredly as she went to get the door but was stopped by Buffy's voice.

"Naomi wait" she did "we are going to remain in lockdown for one more hour, just making sure in fact that was the whole plan of attack. And guys" she turned to the others "we need to seriously figure what is going on"

"What if this uglies know something about it?" supplied Faith

"Interesting" added Andrew "we could get one to talk"

"Kennedy?" Buffy said

"On it" Replied Kennedy as she exited the office to make the arrangements.

"Anything else?" there was no response to Buffy's question so she continued "If there is anyone up for research you are welcome if not, go get some rest so we can start fresh in the morning"

Everyone started filing out of the office, Andrew offering to take Josh and Sam to their respective rooms. Lili, Faith, Naomi and Buffy were the remaining four. "Thank you Naoms" said Buffy softly to which Naomi tried to shrug off with a "didn't do anything". She then proceeded to open the door to leave the room but her index finger got caught in the door "Oh fuck!" she exclaimed as Buffy quickly stood up and went to her inspecting the finger closely. "It's nothing" she tried to dismiss "I used to be a crybaby before the slayer powers, guess I'll be going back to that". Buffy took the finger and kissed it earning a chuckle from Naomi.

Faith turned away from the display but turned back when she heard Lili say "I know you want to rest and all but I could really use a drink"

Naomi turned to look at her and responded "Sounds good to me to actually"

"What do you say Faith?" asked the blonde as three pairs of eyes turned to the once rogue slayer.

"Like I could say no to a drink with a bunch of gorgeous women" she answered.

* * *

"That was a bit awkward" said Buffy as Naomi and she entered her room.

"Yeah well you and her should talk soon" was the reply as the brown eyed girl started to undress "that would get rid of any awkwardness"

The blonde turned to look at her and stayed there blatantly looking at her in just undies as she was getting ready for bed. She approached her slowly and started kissing her neck.

"Buffy" sounded like a plea

"I'll be careful" the blonde assured as she continued kissing the soft naked skin around her shoulder

"You shouldn't have to be" was the sad response

"I will be tonight" and there was no more talking.

* * *

"Are you ok?" asked Lili as she and Faith entered their room

"I was prepared to hate her" confessed Faith taking a cigarette ready to go smoking outside.

"And?" Inquired the dark haired beauty knowing the brunette needed to talk.

"She is really nice, and smart, and professional, and she is hot" said Faith with a frown on her face.

Lili smiled "Yeah she is" she started undressing and walking over to Faith "and?"

"Well" Faith hesitated distracted by seeing the gorgeous woman in front of her get undress "she is intimidating"

"You are too" said Lili as she took the cigarette from Faith's hand to place it on the table and then she proceeded to removed the brunette's shirt

"This is cheating" pouted Faith "I can never win when you are naked"

"Baby" responded Lili as she removed Fait's jeans "you know I always win" she winked and pushed Faith back onto the table and started kissing her.


	7. Chapter 7

"_You mean the demons just organized to attack regardless of the other issue" supplied Dawn_

"_Or" continued Willow "the demons know about the issue and thought we were getting weaker so they organized to attack"_

_-.-.-.-_

"_I'll be careful" Buffy assured Naomi as she continued kissing the soft naked skin around her shoulder_

"_You shouldn't have to be" was the sad response_

"_I will be tonight" and there was no more talking._

_-.-.-.-_

"_This is cheating" pouted Faith "I can never win when you are naked"_

"_Baby" responded Lili as she removed Fait's jeans "you know I always win" she winked and pushed Faith back onto the table and started kissing her._

* * *

Chapter Seven

_Should've paid more attention when they mentioned where the kitchen was _thought Lili as she walked through another set of stairs. Then she turned left.

"Couldn't sleep?" Asked Naomi as Lili finally entered the kitchen

"Not really" she answered as she walked closer and sat at a stool next to the short haired woman. "You?"

"Nightmares" shrugged Naomi "want some cereal?" she asked offering the box next to her plate.

"Yes please!" replied Lili a little too excitedly "sorry I just love cereal"

Naomi stood up and got a plate and a spoon and place them in front of her "No biggie, can't blame you" she said as Lili served herself "I like it to, though maybe not with that much passion" they both laughed.

They continued eating in silence for a couple minutes and they both noticed that it wasn't uncomfortable, it was actually quite pleasant.

"Want to share?" asked Lili referring to the nightmares

Naomi seemed to think about it but then shook it off "Nah, its ok. Just a dream, right?" she finished turning to turning to her.

Lili smiled and they stared at each other for a minute until Lili broke the silence "How come something bout you seems so familiar to me?"

Naomi smiled showing her dimples and shook her dead returning to her cereal "I have no idea" there was a pause "but there is something really comforting about you"

The two women kept stealing glances at each other and when they were done Naomi picked up the dishes and washed them. "Going to try your luck with sleep?" asked the tall girl.

"I don't think so" replied Lili stretching, to which Naomi couldn't help but stare at the beauty of the woman in front of her "in about an hour and a half I have to be up anyways"

"What do you mean?" Naomi started walking into the living followed by Lili. They both sat on the couch facing each other.

"I train every morning to start my day"

"From what the girls say you could spare a day off… or a year" complemented Naomi making Lili laugh.

"Thanks but It's like my therapy" Lili rubbed her arms a little noticing the cold "no exercise equals me cranky"

"Noted" said Naomi as she got up and went to a chair nearby taking the blanket on it.

"Of course me and no food also means cranky" mused Lili making Naomi laugh as she placed the blanket carefully over Lili. "Thanks"

"No problem" replied Naomi as she sat back on the couch.

"How are you holding on?" Asked Lili tentatively

Naomi sighed and closed her eyes "I feel so tired I'm not even sure I can feel anything else"

"Well" summed up Lili as she noticed Naomi's breathing deepening "I'm around if you ever feel like talking or not talking or whatever".

"Thanks" whispered Naomi as she felt the tiredness overcome her.

* * *

Buffy woke up stretching and reaching for Naomi only to find the girl was no longer in bed with her. The blonde sighed _Ok so sex with her has nothing to do with her slayer; she is just naturally amazing at it_ she mused smiling remembering the sex the previous night. After a couple more minutes in bed, she got showered, dressed and then she walked into the kitchen seeing a couple slayers around who greeted her while offering her a cup of coffee which she accepted gladly. The blonde chatted with the girls for a little bit and then made her way over to the living room where she found Dawn asleep with a bunch of papers around and she was surprised to see the guy that had come with Faith, Josh, there sitting on the floor going through some of the papers, clearly they had been researching all night.

"Hey" said the blonde softly as to not wake her sister

The handsome man looked up and smiled "Hey" he said "I joined the research team early in the morning and she was almost crashing already, didn't know where her room was so I brought her here" he explained as the blonde turned to look at her sleeping sister "it that ok?"

"Yeah yeah" answered the blonde noticing the chivalrousness of the guy "she's stubborn and worried I guess"

"We all are" he said sadly and continued looking through the files.

Buffy nodded quietly, indeed they all were. She made her way over to the back yard and stopped frozen in place. As she looked out to the yard she saw a couple of girls going through a routine, it seemed like yoga to her. What made her actually stop in her tracks was seeing Lili going through the steps for the girls to follow. The woman was mesmerizing, everything about her exuded confidence, control, passion, and the moves were performed perfectly. She continued walking; she opened the door and walked outside.

"Oh, hey Buff" came Willow's voice

Buffy turned to her right and saw Willow, Sarah, Kennedy and Xander on the porch with beverages of their own. That porch was a spot they all loved because they could see the beautiful scenery of the yard and lounge around comfortably near the outdoor chimney. The blonde smiled and joined her friends sitting comfortably next to Xander, who offered her some of his blanket.

"She's amazing" admired Sarah "She's got the technique perfected"

"She's hot" said Xander, which earned him a couple playful slaps "Ou, Slayer abuse" he playfully complained.

They all continued looking as Lili went to one of the girls and help her by pointing out certain details.

"How's Naomi holding up?" asked Kennedy taking a sip of her coffee.

Buffy sighed "You know her. She keeps everything bottled in" she turned to look at Xander "I'm worried"

"She's not going to do something stupid Buff" he replied placing his arm over her shoulders "We just got to stay focused on figuring this out"

Suddenly there was a crash sound, like glass breaking heard all the way over to where Lili was and that made everyone turn to the door. Which was opened by Naomi looking angry and walking very fast past everyone, she didn't even seem to notice them. "Fuck you, you selfish bitch!" To say everyone was surprise would be an understatement since Naomi rarely said bad words.

She continued walking all the way to the yard and soon they saw Faith catching up with her "Yo. Hey" the brunette tried to get the other girl to stop "I didn't mean it like that and you know it"

The Scoobs were at a loss, so was Lili, they had no idea what was going on, but from the looks of it, nothing good would come out of it. They watched as Naomi turned around and punched Faith in the face with as much strength as she could gather, which was a lot of force for someone without slayer powers. Kennedy and Buffy immediately got up and run to them, so did Lili.

Faith grabbed her cheek and tested her jaw as Naomi shook her hand wildly "Jesus! Fuck!" The tall girl had clearly injured her hand "What is your fucking jaw made of, steel?!" she continued grabbing her hand "Damn it!"

Lili got to them first "What's going on?" she got near Faith to check her jaw and got a "I'm fine" so she turned to Naomi who backed off of any contact "Can anyone explain to me what the hell?" she asked clearly confused.

Buffy and Kennedy got to them and Buffy turned to look at Faith questioningly to which the brunette indicated she was ok. So the blonde approached Naomi "What is going on?" she reached for the hand and Naomi let her bowing her head.

Faith sighed "Look I said I'm sorry ok?" Naomi turned up and everyone was shocked by the coldness in her eyes "I'm usually good at talking with people but with you, everything seems to come out wrong"

"Whatever Faith" Naomi said sternly and tried to walk away but Buffy held her in place.

"Ken can you get the first aid?" Kennedy nodded and ran into the house "Now you two need to explain anytime now"

After a minute in silence Lili encouraged "Faith?"

The once rogue slayer sighed and as soon as she was about to talk she was interrupted by Naomi "It's nothing" she pulled her hand away from Buffy's grasp and walked closely to Faith "Let's get one thing straight" she paused as Faith sighed again "I'm not a part of your whole redemption trend you're going on about. I'm not someone you need to analyze or give therapy to" Faith clenched her jaw "Slayer or not I am not someone for you to save so you can feel better about yourself" by now Buffy and Lili were thinking Faith had tried to get Naomi to talk about her thoughts on her power loss and they couldn't help but be in alert since Naomi was hitting all the sore spots "You continue with your fucking martyr crusade but leave me out of it because I don't need any of this bullshit, specially coming from you" Lili send a worried look to Buffy who shook her head indicating to let them vent. Kennedy stopped her approach when she saw Buffy signaling her to wait. "Wanting me to talk about my feelings, why the hell don't you face up yours?"

Lili flinched knowing were this was now going "Shut it ok, I said sorry" replied Faith with a cold voice

"So when it's time for you to step up you back off, hu?" continued Naomi "Fine but don't expect me to just walk away and let you hurt the people I care about because you can't fess up to yourself"

Willow felt a surge of magic and she knew it was Naomi, she had set a shield around herself "Stupid yet clever" mussed Willow to herself.

Faith clenched her fists "You don't know me"

"And you don't know me either" they were both right in each other's faces, Naomi's high giving her a little advantage even though the coldness in Faith's eyes made her look deadly "but if you dare too hurt either of them you will get to know me Faith" she spat "and it will not be pretty" she threatened. Nobody missed that the mention of them meant Buffy and Lili.

"Girl" Faith said coldly "not even when you were a slayer you could have taken me"

"I don't need to take you" Naomi pushed "I just need you to know I will put everything on the line for the people I care about" she paused and grinned before replying "can you say the same?"


End file.
